List of DuckTales episodes
The following is an episode list for the Disney animated television series DuckTales. The series is based on the Scrooge McDuck character and the Uncle Scrooge comic books created by Carl Barks. The series stars Scrooge, his grand nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Webby Vanderquack, and several new characters created explicitly for the series. While Huey, Dewey, and Louie originated in Donald Duck animated Short subjects in the 1930s, their characterization on DuckTales approximated that of Barks' comics. Although Donald Duck was a major player in the Uncle Scrooge comics, he only appeared as a guest star in a few DuckTales episodes. The series aired in syndication. It premiered during the weekend of September 18–20, 1987 with an edited two-hour Television movie version of the five-part serial "Treasure of the Golden Suns". (The airdate varied by market – WSYT aired it on September 18,"Tonight's TV". (September 18, 1987). Syracuse Herald-Journal, pp. B7 while WSBK-TV aired it on September 20.)"Sunday PM". (September 20, 1987). Syracuse Herald-Journal, pp. B7 Subsequently, on September 21, 1987, the series began airing in its regular time slot on weekdays. ("Treasure of the Golden Suns" first appeared in its serialized form from November 9–13, 1987.)Torcivia, Joe and Christopher E. Barat. The DuckTales Index. Launch Pad Publications, 1992. The first season, totaling 65 episodes, aired its finale, "Till Nephews Do Us Part", on January 1, 1988. Ten episodes premiered during the second season, and 18 in the third. Three episodes produced for the third season were held back for broadcast until the fall of 1990, when the series was incorporated into The Disney Afternoon. Four additional episodes were produced explicitly for this short final season, totaling 100 for the series. The show aired its final episode on November 28, 1990. Although the series is no longer shown in certain markets, all sixty-five episodes from season one plus the first ten episodes from season two are currently available on DVD in Region 1. The first twenty individual episodes of season one, numbered 6 to 25 in the list below, are also available on DVD in Region 2. Episodes Season 1 (1987–1988) Season 2 (1988–1989) In the wake of the first season and DuckTales first 65 episodes, Disney announced 30 additional episodes. However, during the second season, the only new DuckTales episodes to air were two television movie specials: "Time Is Money" in syndication (some stations airing it on November 24,"Best bets". (November 24, 1988). Syracuse Herald-Journal, pp. D15 others on December 9 "Saturday". (December 9, 1988). The Times-News TV, pp. 18), and "Super DuckTales" on NBC's The Magical World of Disney. Like "Treasure of the Golden Suns" before them, "Time Is Money" and "Super DuckTales" premiered in the two-hour television movie format, but would repeat in the series' regular rotation as five-part serials. Specifically, "Time Is Money" was first serialized from February 20–24, 1989, and "Super DuckTales" was first serialized from October 9–13, 1989. Season 3 (1989–1990) In September 1989, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers joined DuckTales in syndication as a companion series.Carter, Bill (November 6, 1989). "Disney's High Hopes for Afternoons". The New York Times. That fall, 17 of the 20 still-expected episodes first aired. Also, unexpectedly, "A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less)" premiered in February 1990 on NBC's The Magical World of Disney. Season 4 (1990) On September 10, 1990, The Disney Afternoon started airing, with DuckTales included as part of its lineup. "Ducky Mountain High", "The Duck Who Knew Too Much", and "Scrooge's Last Adventure" were produced for season three, but didn't air until season four. } |ProdCode = 230 |ShortSummary = When Scrooge loses his money due to a computer bug, he and Fenton travel through cyberspace to get it back. |LineColor = 2e6d65 }} |Aux2 = Rick Leon |Aux3 = Jeffrey Scott Ken Koonce, David Weimers, and Alan Burnett (story) |OriginalAirDate = (Part 1) (Part 2) |ProdCode = 304–305 |ShortSummary = Part 1: Dijon ends up joining the Brotherhood of the Goose, a group dedicated to protecting the Golden Goose (a goose that can turn anything to gold), led by his brother Poupon. Dijon "borrows" it, but accidentally loses it to Scrooge, who soon discovers its secret but then loses it to the Beagle Boys, whom Glomgold has sent to get it. Part 2: Scrooge, Launchpad, Dijon, and Poupon try to retrieve the Golden Goose from Glomgold and the Beagles before it can set off its transformations that can bring forth the end of the world. Note: This episode was the Series finale. |LineColor = 2e6d65 }} |} DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is a Feature film based on DuckTales. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on August 3, 1990. Although it was a theatrically released animated film, it is not considered part of the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, as it was produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation studios, Walt Disney Animation France and DisneyToon Studios. DVD episodes There have been three volumes released on DVD for Region 1: Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 See also * Darkwing Duck * Quack Pack References External links * * * Episodes Category:Lists of Disney shows' episodes Category:Lists of American animated television series episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists